


One is lonely, two is nice, three is family.

by IllyasJames



Series: up for the count [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Legal Guardianship, M/M, implied family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After not being able to spend some alone time with Yuuri again, Victor decides to drop a bomb on Yuri only to have it blow in his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 of my 365FF challenge
> 
> I had no inspiration today, till I literally woke up from a nap, with this story ready to be told. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. I woke up smiling
> 
> As always comments and kudo's are greatly appreciated. :}

After moving to Russia, Yuuri expected the time not on the ice, to be be spend together with Victor. The last thing he thought would happen, is Yuri spending most of it on their coach with them. In a way he can understand it though, with everything that went on in their lives, Victor and he were much more lenient on Yuri then Lilia and Yakov. It must be tough to live with your coach and his ex wife. Especially as it appears they are resetting some boundaries.

"Not like they are back together, but they are not ex'es right now. Basically it's just really weird." Yuri looks up at the couple across the table from him. Quickly taking a bite from the food Yuuri cooked. "Weirder." 

Yuuri nods. Victor starts grinning. It's a grin Yuuri recognizes as one usually followed by some comments that are not meant to be nice. He put's his hand on his fiance's thigh and gives it a squeeze. Hopefully he behaves. Poorly he can tel from the look in those clear blue eyes, that Victor is not going to listen to good advice. 

"I remember when they were still together. I mean they split up when I was already coached by Yakov. So I have to say I'm actually glad they are at piece with one another again. They deserve to be happy." Yuuri looks a bit surprised, this is actually nice of Victor to say.  
"Plus I guess it's because you are a kid, that you can't understand the need for adults to have somebody in their lives that they feel good around." Forget it, Yuuri thinks, it was just a false lure. 

Yuri looks at Victor in horror. How dare he. "I understand fine, just doesn't mean they have to be gross about it. You and the Katsudon aren't gross all the time." Victor looks at Yuri in a very nondescript way. "But that could be because we are trying to protect your delicate child soul. You are barely sixteen, we are adults, we need to keep you safe, right?" 

"I do not need you and the Katsudon protecting me. It's already bad enough people online call you guys my surrogate dad's, I don't need you to act like it." Yuri is trembling so hard he can't keep his plate from shaking. Yuuri decides to intervene, hopefully he can prevent a full on outburst. 

"We don't try to be your Dad's, Yuri. Please, I personally see you more as a brother..." "You are my brother." Both Yuuri and Yuri look at Victor after he says that. His face is having that smile Yuuri really doesn't like. It's the one that accompanied those nasty remarks 'Why, you haven't won anything' 'No skating till you drop weight' 'I don't want to kiss Silver', why is Victor smiling it to Yuri? 

A quick glance at Yuri's face tells him the boy is taken aback from the comment. Yuuri can't tell if the boy is relieved of Victor thinking of him like that, or mortified he states it so blase like.

"No really, legally seen even. See when I started training under Yakov, he got legal guardianship over me as I was a minor. Lilia too as they were married and if something happened to me she needed the papers to prove she had a right to make decisions." Victor leans over the table. "So technically, they are my surrogate parents." The cold smile hardens. "And as you are still a minor, guess what papers they have over you. So..." Victor draws the word out, "that in a way makes us brothers." 

Victor sits up after that and starts to eat his food again. He's even humming while he pigs it down. Yuuri looks at Yuri's face and can't blame the boy for being a ghostly white. When he sees the boy making a gasp movement with his lips, tears in the corners of his eyes, Yuuri realizes the kid is about to have a panic attack of some sort. He tries to stand up, but is stopped in his movement when the table is slammed into him and Victor. 

"You Baka! You (just imagine some very interesting Russian words here that no fifteen year old should know, let alone have it in their vocabulary). You are seriously just making things up. You ass. If you wanted to be alone to screw the Pig all you had to do was just tell me nicely to piss off." At this Yuri practically kicks himself out of his chair and storms out of the apartment. Leaving Victor stare at him in amazement. 

After this Victor turns over to Yuuri but is met with a very stern look. One that clearly states he went way too far with this. 

"Yuuri..." Yuuri stops him by flipping his hand up. "Finish your food. We will talk once you are done." He then get's up and removes Yuri's plate from the table. Takes it to the kitchen and wraps foil over it to keep it fresh. All the while ignoring Victor.

Minutes pass. Minutes in which Yuuri is cleaning in the kitchen and Victor is not really enjoying his food anymore. He had just wanted some alone time for once, but now he's in the slumps. It's a good fifteen minutes since Yuri stormed out, that Yuuri decides to ask what Victor was thinking telling a lie like that. As if Yuri's relationship with Yakov wasn't strained enough. At this Victor looks a bit puzzled.

"But Yuuri, it's not a lie. When Yuri moved here at age ten, he came under the guardianship of the Russian Skate Union and when he moved in with Lilia and Yakov for training they got the papers to legally represent him. I know this as Yakov told me so, saying that it was exactly as when they got the papers for me. So ... so... yeah.. " looking at Yuuri, "I should have told it to him in an other way?" 

Yuuri shakes his head. He had known Victor and Yakov had a history but he had never expected that, and poor Yuri, finding it out like this. 

"You should not have told him at all. Lilia and Yakov, should have and they chose not to for a reason." At that Yuuri looks at the clock. "How far away is Lillia's home from here again?" Victor surprised of the question, thinks for a moment.

"About a twenty minute walk? Why?" 

"So a good twelve minute run, less if done at full speed?"

"Yes?" 

"Knowing him he will burst in tossing it right in the open. Can't take him more than three minutes, right?" 

"No?"

"Knowing those two, they'll take about five minutes to calm him down. Then sent him to his room to rethink his vocabulary, and less than five to discuss it, Right?" 

Before Victor can answer his phone starts to ring. He looks at the screen. 'Lilia'. He looks at Yuuri in horror. Lilia never calls him, never. When Yuuri leans over and takes the phone, Victor even thinks about stopping him. Instead he can only look in horror at Yuuri not only picking up, but putting it on speaker.

Yuuri whispers at Victor. "I'm not going to miss this for the world" Then to the phone. "Moshi Moshi, Lilia, Victor can hear you." Victor stares at the phone.

"Victor," Lilia's voice is as calm as a knife and as cold as the ice. "our Yuri just came in all upset. We allow him to spend time with you and your Fiance, because you have a good influence on him. Most of the time. Today you have let me down. We had to really talk him down from a temper before even knowing what had happened. He was genuinely hurt by your words, so we convinced him this was all done for his best. That he should be happy about it. He calmed enough to be sent to his room to overthink his way of speaking. So me and Yakov discussed it, and as the conclusion was that you still see us as your 'parents', why else would you call or boy, your brother. It is only fair if we have 'family meals' twice a week, starting from tomorrow. You may present yourself and your fiance at six. I assume you know the address." 

After that the screen goes dark. She hadn't even given him a chance to say anything. He looks up to see Yuuri smiling at him, a very cold smile he feels he deserved somehow.


End file.
